Once and Again
by Diamond-chan
Summary: Duo dies and gets reincarnated....... as a girl! ::Yes I know I will probably get even more death threats when you read this chapter:: Hehe I must be suicidal.
1. Default Chapter

Once and Again

[][1]  
[][1]  
[][1]
[][2]

[][3]
[][4]

Once and AgainA tear flowed out of Duo's eye," Heero. I'm sorry." He coughed harshly a spatter of blood appearing on his lips.   
Deathsycthe was totaled. Duo had managed to survive the explosion but he knew he wouldn't be alive much longer several of his ribs had snapped and two had punctured a lung.   
Strong arms cradled him gently against a hard chest.  
"Heero. I'm sorry." He repeated.  
"Shh baka. You're going to be all right." Heero replied his cobalt eyes dark with emotion.  
"Tell the guys I'll miss them." He winced damn. It hurt so much to speak. Hurt so much to breathe.   
Already darkness rimmed the edge of his vision.  
"You're going to be all right." Heero repeated as if trying to convince himself.  
Duo gathered his strength and placed a soft kiss on his lover's mouth.  
"Heero I.." He tried to say the last two words but darkness took hold of his vision and his heart ceased beating.  
The last thing he heard was Heero scream out, "Duo!"  


~~~~~~

Duo found himself floating in a dark mist. Where am I? I guess I'm dead. He thought idly.   
The mist faded away and he found himself standing on the bank of a large river. There was a dim light approaching him the mist cleared all away and a large flatboat gently bobbed in the waters in front of him. The pilot of the boat was a young boy a bit older than Duo.  
"Climb aboard." He ordered.  
Duo hesitated," where does it go to?" He asked.  
"The land of the dead."   


~~~~

Duo sat on the floor of the flatboat oblivious to everything. He felt the boat come to a stop and heard the pilot yell "off board."   
Duo climbed automatically out of the boat and followed the other passengers to a sort of ticketbooth where everyone was lining up. The line was long but he didn't care he didn't' think at all just looked around. The colors seemed wrong it was if someone had decided the only colors allowed to be used were gray and black. In other words everything was gray and black.  
He sighed in relief as he stepped in front of the guy in the ticketbooth thing.   
"Duo Maxwell?" The man asked.   
Duo nodded, "yes sir." He felt as if he was in some Tom and Jerry cartoon.   
The man looked at his piece of paper and made clucking sounds with his tongue.  
Duo shifted uncomfortably.  
"Follow me." The man said getting out of the ticketbooth thing.   
Duo did.They walked for a few minutes until they came upon a large grayish white building. It looked like one of those fancy hotels. The man didn't even pause just walked through on of the doors. Duo followed him through. As he stepped through the door it was as if someone had turned on a light. He could see colors again.  
And boy did he need to change. His black shirt was blood stained and dirty (and that was saying something because it was black)! his braid was encrusted with dirt and blood and all sorts of grime he didn't even want to name. His pants were ripped up almost beyond recognition.   
Finally after going past hallways of doors (no the place reminded Duo of a lawyer firm). They came upon a large golden door. The man knocked once and a loud booming voice ordered, "come in."  
The man entered with Duo close on his heels and bowed to the man sitting in one of those whirly chairs in front of a large desk heaped with mountains of papers. The man handed the one sitting Duo's paper and said, "He's an Earlier."  
The other man groaned, "just what we don't need. We're more overworked than in centuries with all the people dying from that war."  
With a sigh he turned toward Duo,"My name is Memkar I am I guess you could say the person in charge of this station that lets dead people go to their resting places whether it be Heaven or Hell. You died before your time so you will have to be reincarnated."  
Duo's eyes lit up, "great!"   
"But there is a catch," Memkar went on, "you will not be allowed to return to you're body since three weeks have all ready passed since your death. Instead you will have to be reincarnated in a different body. The body will be the same age you are so you don't have to worry about being reincarnated in a younger or older body." He said seeing Duo's face.  
"Also if you get in contact with anyone from your past life you are not allowed to tell them who you are unless they figure it out for themselves."  
"What!" Duo started.  
But Memkar cut him off," those are the rules."  
Duo glared at him, he could match Heero with the force of his glare sometimes and this was a time.  
"Now let's get you reincarnated before we waste anymore time." He said getting up and motioning Duo to follow him through a door.   
All that was in the room was a sort of operating table.   
"Now what do I do?" Duo asked warily eyeing the table.  
"Lie on your back on the table." Memkar instructed.   
Duo lay on his back on the table a tingling spread all over his body as he did.   
"Close your eyes." Memkar ordered.   
Duo did and felt himself falling he screamed.  


~~~~

Duo sat bolt upright in a bed. "Waitasecond! Where am I?" He gasped.   
He looked around he was in some sort of hospital room.  
"Ugh must've bumped my head piloting Deathsycthe. Sheesh what a weird dream."  
He stumbled out of bed and went into the bathroom. Running the water on warm he splashed his face until he felt totally woken up. As he did he caught sight of his reflection in the mirror and screamed.  
He was a girl! He stared in horror at his reflection in the mirror.  
Thick jet black hair that fell to midback, dark midnightblue eyes, pale creamy skin, high cheekbones and a scattering of freckles across her/his nose.   
"You idiots gave me a girl's body !" He screamed.  
"Is there something wrong miss?" Asked a voice behind him.   
Duo whirled around to see a young nurse looking at his strangely.  
"I know you've lost all you're family in the bombing a few weeks ago miss but please try to keep it down." She said softly.  
Duo nodded," uh sorry."   
The nurse nodded and left.  
Duo sighed and sat on the bed, wonder what her name is? He thought twisting the plastic hospital bracelet on his arm, Rowens, Ainsley, it said.  
"Who the heck would name a girl Ainsley?" He grumbled.  
"Gotta get out of here." He muttered.  
Now where are some clothes to wear?   
He combed his/her hair and braided it. He found some clothes a pair of jeans and a red tank top. After trying to figure out how to put on a bra he discarded it in annoyance.  
He opened the window in the room and found it was close enough to the ground to jump down. He landed on his feet and took off.  
After running about an hour he stepped into a gas station and bought a candy bar with some money he had found in a jeans pocket and threatening to beat up a couple of boys who were staring at her as if they could imagine him naked. He started running again.  
After running for another fifteen minutes he came across a sign that said, 'Red Oak Village six miles'. Duo's face split into a grin.  
The guys were not far by just on the outskirts of the town with luck he'd be back with them before nightfall.Finally just before dusk he saw the compound where they were staying at.  
He opened the door with an access code he remembered and let himself in. The first room he came to was the kitchen. "Thank you god." He whispered he was starving a chocolate bar wasn't enough. He opened a cabinet and pulled out a box of frosted flakes as he did he heard someone approach him from behind.  
He whirled around and a first connected with his temple.  


~~~

  
[Back][5] ~+~[Onto Part 2][6]

   [1]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/angelfire/customads/adskins_promo/_h_/angelfire.lycos.com/doc/adskins/
   [2]: http://angelfire.lycos.com/
   [3]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/angelfire/new/ad/email_this_page/_h_/www.angelfire.com/cgi-bin/email_this_page/display_form
   [4]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/angelfire/new/ad/email_when_updated/_h_/www.angelfire.com/cgi-bin/email_when_updated/display_form
   [5]: http://www.angelfire.com/journal2/echo/index.html
   [6]: http://www.angelfire.com/journal2/GW2.html"



	2. Part 2

Part 2

[][1]  
[][1]  
[][1]
[][2]

[][3]
[][4]

Part 2Duo groaned as his senses came back to him.  
K'so who ever hit me swings a mean right hook.  
The first thing he saw was Heero's face glaring at him.  
Sheesh who pissed him off? He thought sleepily.  
He also saw Quatre, Trowa and WuFei standing behind them.   
Quatre looked nervous, Trowa you never really could tell, WuFei looked outraged at any moment Duo expected him to go off into one of his justice rants.  
"How did you get in?" Heero asked his voice was like cold thunder.  
"Um access code?" Duo replied tartly, damn his head was ringing!   
"What's your name?" Heero asked.  
" Maxine Wells." Duo replied.   
No fair! he wasn't allowed to tell them who he was! He was going to sue Memkar.  
"Will you PLEASE! untie me I'm loosing circulation in my arms." Duo grumbled.  
"Fine but if you try any funny stuff..."  
"Omae o Korosu. Yadda, Yadda, Yadda. Yeah I know the drill." Duo replied rolling his eyes.  
Heero glared at him his eyes dark but Duo could match him anytime with glare intensity, glared back.  
He heard Quatre making a coughing noise to hide his laughter.   
Duo blinked breaking off his glaring contest with Heero, "I'm not really in the mood for playing I-can-glare-at-you-all-day, could I have something to eat? Then I'll explain myself as best I can?"  
"Fine," Heero's voice was annoyed.   
Duo chuckled evily mischief dancing in his eyes.  


~~~~~~~

Finally with Duo eating ramen noodles he began to explain, "My name is Maxine Wells I'm from L 4 colony in space. I guess you could say I'm an orphan my parents are all dead and I have no close relatives. So I joined the OZ. Atleast I joined them until I found out that they had killed my parents. They had been fighting you near L 4 and a stray Aires blast hit the colony it killed my parents. The only reason I survived was because I was in school at the other side of the colony. So I came to Earth when I heard you were here. Took me a while but I finally found you."  
Duo took a deep breath it was true that an Aires blast from a beam cannon had hit L 4 he felt it'd be better if he stuck to that story. "Could you let me stay here I'm a good mechanic and I could even spy for you against OZ. Please?"   
He begged using his best puppy dog eyes.  
"One more question how did you find out who we are?" Heero asked.  
"Hacked into Oz's main computer and found a file about you," Duo smirked," they need better defenses."  
"Fine you can stay." Heero said ignoring WuFei's growl of protest," but one step out of line you're dead. Got that?"  
"Yep and a call me Max. Don't even try to call me Maxi or I'll kick your but deal?" Duo said sticking out a hand.  
Heero looked at it for a second as if pondering about shaking it before he did. His grip was like a vice.  
Duo was pretty sure when he let go that his hand was numb.  


~~~~ 

  
[Part 3][5]  
[Back][6]

   [1]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/angelfire/customads/adskins_promo/_h_/angelfire.lycos.com/doc/adskins/
   [2]: http://angelfire.lycos.com/
   [3]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/angelfire/new/ad/email_this_page/_h_/www.angelfire.com/cgi-bin/email_this_page/display_form
   [4]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/angelfire/new/ad/email_when_updated/_h_/www.angelfire.com/cgi-bin/email_when_updated/display_form
   [5]: http://www.angelfire.com/journal2/echo/GW3.html
   [6]: http://www.angelfire.com/journal2/echo/index.html



	3. Part 3

Part3

[][1]  
[][1]  
[][1]
[][2]

[][3]
[][4]

Part3

Duo groaned as the early morning sunlight fell across his face, waking him up. He rolled over and covered his face with his blankets.  
As he did he smelled coffee, bacon and other breakfast foods cooking.   
"Yay! Breakfast!" He cheered instantly awake. Jumping out of bed he ran down the stairs to the kitchen.  
He saw, Trowa, WuFei and Heero sitting at the table reading newspapers, drinking coffee and eating. Quatre was cooking some scrambled eggs and bacon over near the stove.   
He felt his throat close up at such a familiar scene. Pushing away his brief sadness he plopped himself onto a chair grinning hugely.   
"Morning Max," Quatre said sliding him a plate loaded with eggs, bacon, toast and sausage.   
"Morning Q-man!" Duo chirped and preceded to eat at an alarming rate. "Mmm, it's very good," he said around a mouthful of eggs.  
"Thank you Max." Quatre replied sitting down across from him and taking a sip of coffee.  
WuFei glared at Duo over the newspaper he was reading and muttered something that sounded like 'Women.'  
Duo swallowed the bacon he had been chewing on and stuck his tongue out at WuFie, "I heard that Wuffie."  
"My name is not Wuffie! Woman!" WuFei growled at Duo.  
" And my name is Max, not Woman!" Duo shot back.  
Quatre sniggered into his coffee watching the two trade insults.  
Finally after several minutes it was starting to get nasty.  
" I think that ponytail is too tight for you Wuffie. It seems to be cutting off all your intelligence!" Duo snarled.  
"Are you saying I'm stupid?" WuFei snarled back.  
Duo clapped," Vanna tell the guy what he won. Of course you moron!"  
Heero had to restrain WuFei from lunging at Duo.  
"Stop it both of you it's going a bit to far." Trowa said softly.  
Duo didn't say anything but continued to glare at WuFei.  
WuFei glared back.  
Heero, Quatre and Trowa looked at each other, "let's remove anything they can hurt each other with and leave." Quatre suggested.  
The other two agreed and quickly removed everything that could be used as weapons against each other from the room.   
That done they went to the living room and tried to drown out the insults Duo and WuFei were throwing at each other.  
Quatre winced as he heard Max screech a very colorful word at WuFei," Max has a vocabulary to make a space miner ear's turn green." He commented.  
Heero and Trowa nodded in agreement.  
A loud crash resounded through out the house.  
"Let's hope that wasn't anything valuable and neither of them have to go to the emergency room." Heero said.   


~~~~~

  
[Back][5]  


   [1]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/angelfire/customads/adskins_promo/_h_/angelfire.lycos.com/doc/adskins/
   [2]: http://angelfire.lycos.com/
   [3]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/angelfire/new/ad/email_this_page/_h_/www.angelfire.com/cgi-bin/email_this_page/display_form
   [4]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/angelfire/new/ad/email_when_updated/_h_/www.angelfire.com/cgi-bin/email_when_updated/display_form
   [5]: http://www.agnelfire.com/journal2/echo/index.html



	4. Part 4

Part4

[][1]  
[][2]  
[][3]
[][4]

[][5]
[][6]

Part4

"Heero!" Duo shrieked as Heero tossed him into the pool. He came up sputtering, violet eyes bright with indignation.  
"Heero! I will kill you!" He yelled climbing out of the pool and chasing Heero.  
He lunged at Heero and tackled him to the ground.   
"Ha! Gotcha!"   
The next second he was flat on his back with Heero pinning him down.  
"Now I got you," Heero's eyes were twinkling with laughter.  
" Hey that's no fair," Duo pouted.  
Heero kissed him," now is that fair?"  
Duo pretended to think for a moment,"nope."  
Heero kissed him again.  
Duo sighed happily wrapping his arms around Heero's neck. He wished this moment could go on forever.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Duo woke with a start. Tears were streaming down his eyes. The digital clock glowed three in the morning but Duo wasn't the least bit tired.  
He threw back the covers and got out of bed. Tucking a loose stand of hair behind his ear he made his way to the kitchen to have some iced tea.  
The kitchen was already occupied. Heero sat at the table sipping some lemonade from a glass.  
"Sorry I didn't know anyone else was up." Duo said softly as he poured himself a glass of iced tea.  
Heero shrugged, "it's ok."  
Duo sat across from him and took a gulp of iced tea.  
He noticed Heero was holding something in his hand.  
"What's in your hand?" He asked curiously.  
Heero showed it to him. It was his/Duo's cross.  
"This belonged to someone very special to me." Heero's voice was soft.  
"What happened to that person?" Duo asked though he knew the answer.  
"He died," Heero put the cross into a pocket of his jeans.  
"He must have been very special to you," Duo said softly.  
"He was." Heero turned his head away from Duo but not before he saw tears brimming in his eyes.  
Without thinking Duo got up and slapped Heero across the face.  
"It's no shame to cry for someone who is dead!" He snapped.  
Heero stared at Duo Prussian blue eyes emotionless.  
Suddenly realizing what he had done Duo took a step back.   
"I'm.. I'm sorry," He mumbled still shocked.  
Duo whirled away starting to run up the stairs when he felt a hand on his wrist.  
"Max." Heero said softly.  
"I'm sorry Heero I shouldn't have slapped you." Duo said softly not meeting Heero's gaze.  
Heero was silent his Prussian blue eyes searching Max's face. He had caught a flash of something in her face. But what it was he didn't know.  
"Heero?"   
At the sound of her voice he jerked himself out of his thoughts. Realizing he still held her wrist he let it go.  
"It's all right Max. I deserved to get slapped." He emptied his glass of undrunken lemonade in the sink and went back upstairs to his bedroom.  
Duo watched Heero go back upstairs his midnightblue eyes were confused. He thought he caught a glimpse of something in Heero's eyes as he had stared at him. What it was he had no clue.   
With a sigh he drained his glass of iced tea and dumped it into the sink.  
As he passed Heero's room on the way to his own he stopped.   
The door was partly open and peering in he could see Heero sitting on the bed crossed legged. He was holding a picture frame in his hands. As Duo watched a tear slid down Heero's cheek.  
Duo felt his heart tighten. It took all of his willpower to go past the door.   
Once inside his room he threw himself onto his bed and cried.  


   [1]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/bin/linktracker?link=af/adskins/link08
   [2]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/bin/linktracker?link=af/adskins/link16
   [3]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/bin/linktracker?link=af/adskins/link14
   [4]: http://angelfire.lycos.com/
   [5]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/angelfire/new/ad/email_this_page/_h_/www.angelfire.com/cgi-bin/email_this_page/display_form
   [6]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/angelfire/new/ad/email_when_updated/_h_/www.angelfire.com/cgi-bin/email_when_updated/display_form



	5. GW 5

[][1]  
[][2]  
[][3]
[][4]

[][5]
[][6]

Duo felt a pang in his heart as he watched the pilots leave.  
They were going to fight again.  
It was just a small mission nothing big. They would probably be back by nightfall.  
Even so he wished he was going with them.  
"Good luck," he said as he watched them blast away.  
  


~~~~~~~~~

Duo paced checking his watch for what seemed like the millionth time in the past five minutes.  
They should have been back hours ago.  
His sharp ears picked up the faint growl that signaled a Gundam was near by.  
He raced out of the house.  
When he saw the Gundams he stopped in his tracks.  
His eyes widened and he paled.  
"No God no!" He begged.  
Heavyarms and Shenlong were supporting Wing Zero between them. Sandrock stood nearby like a guardian.  
They gently laid Wing Zero on its back, on the ground.  
Duo clambered up leg and pressed the button that opened the hatch.   
Gently he pulled an unconscious Heero out of the cockpit.  
Heero was bloody and bruised and judging by the way his arm was at an unnatural angle it was broken.  
"What happened?" He asked Quatre as he came up behind him.  
" He tried to self-destruct, It didn't go as planned and there was an explosion in the cockpit." Quatre's voice was choked with tears.  
WuFei and Trowa gently carried Heero to his room.  
Duo ran to get the medical kit. He came back carrying it under his arm.  
"I'll take care of him get some rest, you look like shit." He told them.  
They nodded and left.  
"Don't worry Heero you're gonna be fine." Duo whispered to the unconscious Heero.  
He applied a splint to Heero's arm. Then he took a piece of gauze soaked with anapestic and dabbed gently at cuts marring Heero's face.  
That done he sat by Heero saying nothing just holding his hand to let him know he was there.  
Duo's head bobbed and he fell asleep.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Duo woke with a start as he heard his name being yelled.  
"Duo!" Heero screamed arms thrashing.  
Heero was feverish. So feverish that he was having hallucinations.  
Unwilling to leave Heero, Duo dashed to the bathroom and filled a plastic bowl full of cold water and grabbed some clothes.  
He dipped the clothes in the ice cold water and laid them over Heero's forehead hoping to cool down the fever.  
"Duo!" Heero moaned. "Duo! Don't leave me! Please Duo don't leave me! I can't live without you! Duo please don't leave me!"  
Duo's heart twisted. Heero was delusional. Oh well pretending he was Duo (which he was)couldn't hurt. "Shh, Hee-chan I never left you I'm right here." Duo said soothingly holding Heero's hand.  
Heero opened his eyes to look at Duo his eyes were cloudy with fever," Duo?" He croaked.  
"Yes, Heero it's me." Duo said softly.  
Heero grabbed Duo's hand his eyes wild, "Duo don't leave! Please Duo don't leave me! I don't want to live if you're not with me!" Heero was crying now and repeating "don't leave me," over and over again.  
Duo gently kissed Heero's hot forehead. "I never left you and I never will." He promised.  
"You won't leave me? You won't go away? You'll stay here with me?" Heero's voice was like a child's.  
"Yes, Heero I'll never leave you. I'll always be with you. Always." Duo promised.  
Heero closed his eyes and leaned back against his pillow, "Duo?"   
"Yes, Heero?"  
" I love you."  
"I love you too Heero." But Heero didn't hear he was already asleep.   
  
center ~*~ 

Duo sat on a chair next to Heero's bed. He was tired it was around three in the morning. Getting off the chair he climbed into Heero's bed.  
"I'll only sleep for a few minutes." He said softly.  
His eyelids sagged and within minutes he was asleep.  
Quatre opened the door and peeked in to check on Heero.   
He smiled at the sight of Max curled up next to Heero like a kitten.  
He silently closed the door and went to his room to sleep.   


   [1]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/bin/linktracker?link=af/adskins/link08
   [2]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/bin/linktracker?link=af/adskins/link16
   [3]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/bin/linktracker?link=af/adskins/link14
   [4]: http://angelfire.lycos.com/
   [5]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/angelfire/new/ad/email_this_page/_h_/www.angelfire.com/cgi-bin/email_this_page/display_form
   [6]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/angelfire/new/ad/email_when_updated/_h_/www.angelfire.com/cgi-bin/email_when_updated/display_form



	6. Once and Again:6

Once and Again:6

[][1]  
[][2]  
[][3]
[][4]

[][5]
[][6]

Once and Again:6

Duo carefully balanced a serving tray as walked up the stairs to Heero's room. The tray was loaded with chicken soup, bread and orange juice. He sifted the tray slightly so he could open the door. His hand stopped on the knob as he heard Heero and Quatre talking.   
"Can't believe I mistook Max for Duo. I was really feverish," Heero's voice said.  
"You still miss Duo a lot." Quatre replied.  
"Yeah I still exspect to see the him following me with that annoying grin on his face and that damned braid." Though Heero's words were harsh his voice was soft. "God Quatre I loved him...I still love him so much. He's gone. Why did he half to die?"  
"I don't know Heero. If I could bring him back I would."  
Duo wanted to run in there and yell,"It's me! It's me Duo!" But was rooted to the floor.  
"Max are you ok?"  
Duo whirled around so fast he almost split the soup he saw Trowa standing behind him. He hoped he didn't see the tears in his eyes.  
"Yeah I'm ok Trowa. Would you give Heero his food?" Then without waiting for Trowa's reply he shoved the tray into his hands and took off at a run.   
Duo let the door slam shut behind him as he ran away from the safehouse. Inside he was sobbing and screaming at the same time.  
He could barely see from the tears in his eyes.   
Finally too exhausted to run he let himself slide to the ground.   
"Heero it is me Duo." He said softly. "It is me! It's me Duo!" He shouted to no one. With a sigh he wrapped his arms around his legs and buried his face into his knees.   
'Remember Heero was hallucinating.' A tiny voice at the back of his mind said. 'You didn't really exspect him to think it really was you, did you?'  
'Shut up.' Duo snapped.  
'It's true.' the voice defended itself.  
'Leave me alone.' Duo yelled.  
'It's true.' the voice said mockingly.  
'All right so it's true.' Duo replied.  
'But why does my heart feel like part of it is missing?'   
The voice didn't answer him.   
Duo lifted his head from his knees and froze. He was in a graveyard. He looked around and his gaze caught a headstone with an angel on it. The angels wings were outspread as if it was flying.   
Duo paled. He got up silently and went over to it. Tentatively he reached out with a finger and traced the words.  


Duo "Shinigami" Maxwell.  
180-195  
Someday he will be with the ones he loves again.   
He will come back to us.  
And we will be together again.  


Duo laughed at the irony of the words.   
"I will come back. I am back. And we will be together again." He said softly.   
Then he got up and walked out of the graveyard.  


   [1]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/bin/linktracker?link=af/adskins/link08
   [2]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/bin/linktracker?link=af/adskins/link16
   [3]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/bin/linktracker?link=af/adskins/link14
   [4]: http://angelfire.lycos.com/
   [5]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/angelfire/new/ad/email_this_page/_h_/www.angelfire.com/cgi-bin/email_this_page/display_form
   [6]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/angelfire/new/ad/email_when_updated/_h_/www.angelfire.com/cgi-bin/email_when_updated/display_form



	7. Once and Again 7

Once and Again 7

[][1]  
[][2]  
[][3]
[][4]

[][5]
[][6]

Once and Again 7

As Duo crested the hill above the safehouse he saw Quatre and Trowa helping Heero toward Wing Zero. WuFei was already inside Shenlong judging by the Gundam's glowing green eyes.   
Duo gave a shout as he realized what they were doing. He ran down the steep hill somehow managing not to somersault on the way down.   
He skidded to a stop in front of Quatre and Trowa who were supporting Heero.  
"What do you think you're doing?" He cried.   
"There's a mission I'm fighting." Heero replied.   
"You can't you're not well enough. You'd end up injuring yourself worse." He rounded on Trowa and Quatre,"you're actually letting him fight in his condition!" It wasn't a question it was an accusation.   
"Heero wants to fight." Trowa replied.   
"So? He's not well! He can't fight!" Duo was practically screaming now.   
"I'm fighting Max." Heero said firmly.   
"I'll fight instead." The words popped out of Duo's mouth before he even thought them. He blinked in surprise.   
" You can pilot a mobile suit?" Quatre asked.   
" Yes and I'm good." Duo replied.   
" You won't be able to handle Wing Zero." Heero said.   
" Hello! You have a Taurus!" Duo growled.   
" Fine you can pilot that." Quatre said calmly.   
" Just don't get into trouble." Heero warned.   
" I won't. Now, you get into bed pronto." Duo pointed in the direction of the safehouse.   
"Take care of yourself Max." Heero said as a parting word of advice as he turned and hobbled in the direction of the safehouse.   
" Sheesh. Haven't I told you I can fight? Now shoo!" Duo flapped his hands at Heero's back.   
Trowa touched Duo on the shoulder, "let's go we've wasted enough time."   
" Gimme five minutes." Duo replied running in the direction of the hanger were the Taurus was stored.   
Within minutes Duo was inside the Taurus and flying with the others. The Taurus was slightly different from a Gundam but basically the same. Duo had hesitated a moment not sure if he could pilot as well as he used to. His fears were unbiased. Sure he was in a different body but his mind remembered everything he needed to know. His reflexes were as sharp as ever despite different bodies.   
WuFei had grumbled about "having to fight with a girl" for a few minutes and was now silent. Though on the screen he could see WuFei was still scowling. Duo thumbed his nose at WuFei's image and laughed.   
" Our targets are ahead." Quatre's voice floated over the speakers and his image on the screen was serious and ready for battle.   
"Roger that." Duo replied.   
All they had to do was destroy some carrier jets who were carrying a load of Gundamium to an OZ base.   
They quickly went into their attack formation. Quatre in the center flanked by Trowa and Duo with WuFei just behind them.   
Duo felt adrenaline course through his body and let out a whoop of delight. He was pretty sure his grin would split his face in two. This was what he loved doing, piloting a mobile suit in battle. God how he had missed it. This Taurus was no Deathsycthe but got things done efficiently.   
He activated the Taurus's beam cannon and shot it at the leading jet carrier. It exploded with a resounding boom. Out of the corner of Duo's eye he could see Sandrock, Heavyarms and Shenlong attacking the other jet carriers. This mission was a piece of cake. He let out another whoop of delight.   
His eyes narrowed at a beep on the screen. Enlarging the image he saw several Taurus' coming toward them.   
"Taurus coming." He reported.   
"We see them." Quatre responded.   
"There are about twenty," Trowa said.   
" Five each." WuFei replied.   
" C'mon let's get 'em." Duo said midnight blue eyes practically glowing.   
The other's didn't get a chance to reply as the Taurus attacked. Duo had his hands busy fighting. Mentally cursing the inept Taurus he was piloting he destroyed an opposing Taurus with a blast from his beam cannon. An instant later he destroyed another with his beam saber. For all he was piloting an inept mobile suit Duo was having fun. He acted on impulse his reflexes almost thought fast.   
He wiped sweat off his brow as he destroyed the last Taurus. Breathing hard he leaned back against the seat. He stretched relieving cramped muscles.   
" Mission completed head back to base." Quatre ordered.   
"Roger that." Duo replied.   


   [1]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/bin/linktracker?link=af/adskins/link08
   [2]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/bin/linktracker?link=af/adskins/link16
   [3]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/bin/linktracker?link=af/adskins/link14
   [4]: http://angelfire.lycos.com/
   [5]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/angelfire/new/ad/email_this_page/_h_/www.angelfire.com/cgi-bin/email_this_page/display_form
   [6]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/angelfire/new/ad/email_when_updated/_h_/www.angelfire.com/cgi-bin/email_when_updated/display_form



	8. Once and Again 8

Once and Again 8

[][1]  
[][2]  
[][3]
[][4]

[][5]
[][6]

Once and Again 8

Puts a bullet proof shield around her. I'm probably going to get death threats at the end of this chapter hehe.   


~~~ 

Duo looked up from where he was situated on the Taurus' shoulder as Heero entered the hanger.   
"What's up Heero?" He asked.   
"It's time for dinner Max," he replied.   
" Great I'll be down as soon as I finish fixing the stabilizers on this hunk of junk, which will probably take me a couple of hours," he sighed. "Those damn mobile dolls really screwed it up. I mean it's all nice and dandy for you guys you have Gundams and they are much more advanced than the mobile dolls but I'm stuck with a junky Taurus so it's harder to fight mobile dolls."   
"Max," Heero said softly.   
"Wha?" Duo stopped his rambling.   
"Shut up," Heero replied.   
Duo did a sharp solute," ok Hee-chan." "Max, don't call me Hee-chan," Said Heero walking out of the hanger.   
"All right Hee-chan," Duo called back cheerfully.   


~~~ 

Heero shook his head as he exited the hanger. His lips curved into what could be an almost smile.   
Almost.   
Max was so much like Duo it was scary. Suddenly he stopped his eyes wide.   
Maxine Wells.   
Max Wells.   
Maxwell?   
Could Max be Duo?   
He shook his head and mentally chided himself for having such thoughts. Duo was dead. That was that. There was no way Max could be Duo. It was impossible. He let the door close behind him as he entered the safehouse.   
Quatre grinned at him as he put a jug of gravy on the table, "Max coming to dinner?" He asked.   
"She'll be coming as soon as she finished with her Taurus." Heero replied. He sat down and began serving himself mashed potatoes and chicken.   
"I hope you didn't start without me?" Max said hands on her hips as she entered the kitchen.   
"You're just in time. Finished with your Taurus?" Heero asked.   
"I'll finish it later it's giving me a headache." She replied sitting down on an empty seat. She reached for the plate that held the chicken but WuFei snatched it away from her. "Wait your turn Onna," he said.   
Max stuck out her tongue and grabbed the plate from his grasp. Putting two pieces of chicken on her plate she passed it to Trowa who was sitting next to her. They all began to eat. Everyone silent except Max who was chatting her head off and making corny jokes.   
Suddenly Heero's computer (which was always near him) beeped. Heero got off his chair and went over to it. He read the message and immediately deleted it. Then he turned to everybody else.   
"We have a mission," He said already getting into the "perfect soldier mode."   


~~~ 

Duo sighed as he climbed into his Taurus. He still hadn't finished his repairs on the Taurus' stability system. Oh well for that. There was no way he would stay behind. He pulled out a candy bar from a secret compartment in the Taurus and began to munch on it. He never had chance to finish dinner and was still hungry.   
He and the other's blasted of into the air.   
The base which they were supposed to blow up was about two hours away. Being bored Duo decided to start singing. He sung Blink 182's, "All the Small Things," and was halfway through Sugar Ray's "When it's over," when Wufei growled at him to be quiet.   
"Sure Wuffie," Duo replied.   
"My name is not Wuffie it is Wufei!" Wufei growled.   
"Sure Wuffie," Duo replied grinning amiably.   
Heero's voice cut through their bantering," we're here."   


~~~ 

Duo felt a grin creep across his face. This was what he loved doing. Blowing OZ bases sky high. He laughed gleefully as his Taurus' beam cannon cut through a section of the base like a hot knife through butter.   
Mobile dolls poured out of the smoldering base. Within minutes the pilots were engaged in a furious battle against the dolls.   
Duo gritted his teeth in annoyance. Mobile dolls swarmed around the Taurus. Duo fired his beam cannon. He hit some but missed most times. Since the stability system was damaged his Taurus was off balance and some shots that should hit their marks were missing. In other words he was in trouble.   
Big trouble.   
"Damn," he groaned. He couldn't ask for help from any of the other pilots their hands were full with the dolls. The Taurus shuddered violently as a beam from a mobile dolls beam cannon made contact with it. Warning sirens began to blare. A flashing red light on the Taurus' computer was telling Duo that he was severely hit.   
"Duh! I think I know that," he growled at it.   
From there things went downhill.   
Fast.   
Duo was thrown against his harness as a mobile doll's beam cannon cut off part of the Taurus' left leg. The straps cut into his chest. He was pretty sure if he got out of this alive he'd have huge red marks crisscrossing his chest from the straps. Somehow he didn't know the Taurus remained standing with only one leg. The mobile dolls pressed the attack like a pack of lions around an injured animal. Duo fired the beam cannon but the shot went wild hitting nothing.   
Duo's eyes widened in horror. He knew he was going to die.   
Again.   
"Well atleast I can go out in a blaze of glory. "Sorry to steal your way of trying to kill yourself Heero." He said softly. Atleast he be able to take some mobile dolls with him.   
He turned his eyes on the little screen with Heero's face on it. "I love you," he whispered.   
Then he pressed the self destruct button.   


~~~ 

Heero's eyes widened as Max's Taurus suddenly without warning exploded.   
"Max!" He cried.   
He fought through the mobile dolls to get to spot where the Taurus had exploded. After what seemed like an eternity he got to the spot. Nothing was left of the Taurus except a heap of rubble.   
Heero jumped down from Wing Zero and began to dig furiously looking for Max. He found her. She was so bloodstained and dirty he could barely recognize her. Her black hair had fallen out of its usual braid and was bloodstained and caked with grime. He gently held her against his chest. Softly he pushed her bangs out of her face. Her eyes were closed and her face was so pale he thought she was dead. As if she was reading his thoughts her eyelids fluttered.   
"Hey Heero," she said weakly.   
"Hey Max," He replied.   
"I'm gonna die aren't I?" she asked.   
"No you won't Max," He replied.   
She laughed bitterly, "don't lie to me Heero. I know I'm gonna die."   
"Max," Heero said softly.   
"You know it's weird," she said laughing softly. Her laugh turned to a cough. Blood appeared at the corner of her mouth, "I died in your arms last time too. But I never got to finish saying what I wanted to. Heero I love you. I always will forever." She touched his cheek gently. "Good-bye," she said and closed her eyes.   
"Max," Heero said his eyes filling with tears.   
Then it hit him.   
It wasn't Max.   
It was Duo.   
"Duo, please don't leave me not again!" Heero begged.   
Duo didn't answer Heero. He was dead.   
"No!" Heero screamed.   
He had lost Duo.   
Again.   


   [1]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/bin/linktracker?link=af/adskins/link08
   [2]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/bin/linktracker?link=af/adskins/link16
   [3]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/bin/linktracker?link=af/adskins/link14
   [4]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/bin/linktracker?link=angelfire/inlinead/aflogo
   [5]: http://www.angelfire.com/cgi-bin/email_this_page/display_form
   [6]: http://www.angelfire.com/cgi-bin/email_when_updated/display_form



	9. Once and Again 9

Once and Again 9

[][1]  
[][2]  
[][3]
[][4]

[][5]
[][6]

Once and Again 9

Yeesh I must be suicidal.Either that I or I have a death wish. I'm going to get SO MANY death Threats *Sighs* oh well.   


~~~ 

  
"What do you mean you won't reincarnate me again?" Duo yelled slamming his fist down on Memkar's desk.   
"Duo we can't reincarnate you again," Memkar said calmly.   
"Why?" Duo asked his violet eyes glaring.   
"For several reasons...." Memkar began.   
"Tell me why!" Duo demanded.   
Memkar sighed. Dealing with an angry Duo was not helping his headache. He closed his eyes and massaged his temples.   
"Duo you must understand that you cannot be reincarnated." He said.   
"JUST TELL ME WHY I CAN'T BE REINCARNATED!" Duo roared.   
Memkar groaned as his headache jumped up a notch. Shit.   
"Duo you cannot be reincarnated simply because it was your time to die," Memkar said patiently.   
"How was it my time to die?" Duo spat out the last word like poison.   
"I do not decide when it is time for a mortal to die. That is decided at the time of his birth by the Fates."   
"Then why did I die before my time in the first place?" Duo asked somewhat more calm. Yeah right on the outside he appeared calm but on the inside he was wondering if he was able or allowed to kill a god, demon or whatever the heck Memkar was.   
"Sometimes there are glitches in a mortal's timeline," Memkar said ruefully.   
"Great so me dying before my time was a just a glitch in my timeline like some stupid computer?"   
"Yes," Memkar said nodding.   
"Great," Duo rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.   
"Now," said Memkar shuffling some papers on his desk," we must figure out where you'll be sent to: Heaven or Hell."   
"What? Couldn't I be a ghost or something?" Duo asked.   
"In your case, no." Said Memkar.   
"Why 'in my case' ?" Duo asked.   
"In order to be a ghost. One or a few things must happen to a mortal. Must die a horrific death, have a sad or angry life, leave something undone in life.... The list goes on and on."   
"Wait! I left something undone in my life!" Duo cried.   
Memkar shook his head, "no you didn't."   
"Yes, I did! I never got to really say good-bye to Heero or to tell him why I was reincarnated."   
"No Duo," Memkar shook his head.   
"Please can't you pull a few strings or whatever and give me some time to talk to him?"   
Memkar groaned, his headache hurt a lot and having an annoying Duo was in no way helping, "fine a Dream Visit." He said to get Duo off his back.   
center ~~~ 

  
"Max was Duo!" WuFei's eyes widened.   
Heero nodded.   
"But how could she be him?" Asked Quatre.   
"I have no idea." Heero said shaking his head.   
"So I guess Reincarnating is real," Trowa said softly.   
"But why didn't Duo tell us it was him?" WuFei demanded.   
" I don't know why." Heero said quietly. Why didn't you Duo? He wondered.   
"Heero maybe you should take a rest. You're looking tired." Quatre said softly.   
Heero shook his head.   
"Yeah, Heero you haven't slept in almost three days." Trowa said, coupled by WuFei's, "Heero if you don't get some rest I'll knock you out."   
"Fine I'll get some rest," he said.   
"Good now shoo, and don't even think of going on that laptop of yours." Quatre said fussing like a mother hen.   
Heero felt a sad small tug at his lips. His friends were right he was tired. He went upstairs to his room. The room he and Duo had shared when Duo had been alive. Before he had been reincarnated and come back as Max.   
The bed was soft and welcoming. Heero was too tired to think about undressing. And with a small sigh of tiredness he slid under the covers and was soon asleep.   


~~~ 

  
Heero found himself surrounded by mist. Through the mist he saw a light coming toward him. As the light got closer he made out the shape of a figure in the center of it.   
Heero's eyes widened.   
It was Duo.   
"Hey Heero," Duo said stopping a few feet away from him. He usual grin was gone.   
"Duo," Heero choked out.   
"Heero I need to explain some things. We don't have much time so I'll try to be quick."   
Heero nodded listening.   
"When I died ... the first time I mean. I died before my time. So they reincarnated me. They told me I couldn't tell anyone. They made me promise I couldn't tell anyone. And you know me I may run and hide but I'll never tell a lie. I kept dropping hints acting like me, Duo, piloting. You know. But for some reason you didn't make the connection between me and Max my reincarnated self. Then when I was dying. I somewhat broke my promise. I didn't tell you outright. I probably should have told you It was me in the beginning. But would you have believed me? When I got back to the station where all the dead souls go before their places are designated. You know like Heaven, Hell that sort of stuff. I tried to get Memkar, he's the station's person in charge, to reincarnate me. But you wouldn't. Guess why," Duo asked with a sad smile. "He said it had been my time to die. So I can't come back. I managed to wheedle Memkar into letting me Dream Visit you and he let me." Duo took a deep breath, "well that's the whole story."   
"Duo," Heero said softly. He tentatively touched Duo's cheek half expecting his hand to go through. But it didn't.   
Duo smiled sadly, "I miss you Heero. I love you." He cocked his head as if listening to something. "I've got to go Heero. My time's up. At least we got that much time." He gently kissed Heero on the lips his eyes brimming with tears.   
Then he turned around and started walking back into the light.   
Heero stared after him fighting the urge to run after him.   
The light disappeared and Duo with it.   
A tear rolled down Heero's cheek, "I love you too Duo."   


~~~ 

  
Heero woke with a start. It hadn't been a dream. It had been real. Of that Heero was sure. Heero closed his eyes and cried.   
Truly cried.   
For the first time in his life.   
When he had stopped his eyes were red rimmed. He straightened his shoulders. Wiping a last tear from his eyes he got out of bed.   
He opened the drawer next to bed. He pulled out his gun. Quickly making sure the silencer was on he lifted it to his head.   
The cold metal felt soothing against his temple.   
Then he fired.   


   [1]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/bin/linktracker?link=af/adskins/link08
   [2]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/bin/linktracker?link=af/adskins/link16
   [3]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/bin/linktracker?link=af/adskins/link14
   [4]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/bin/linktracker?link=angelfire/inlinead/aflogo
   [5]: http://www.angelfire.com/cgi-bin/email_this_page/display_form
   [6]: http://www.angelfire.com/cgi-bin/email_when_updated/display_form



End file.
